


An act of Kindness

by tiny_redpanda



Series: Mekanic fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_redpanda/pseuds/tiny_redpanda
Summary: Never underestimate what a small simple things can do





	An act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Filled_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Filled_Ink/gifts).



Brigitte has always wanted to be helpful.

And if you grew up with her, you’d know the reasons why, with kind parents that includes mechanic father, a mother who can bake the best desserts (she may be biased, but c’mon), and the most amazing godfather there is, her family had always taught her the importance of kindness, and she had the best childhood one could think of, surrounded with love, kindness and cats.

But it still took Reinhardt by surprise when she came home from school one day, pleading for him to take her to the library.  
“Something you need, kleine schatz? You know we can wait, the library won't be closed for a while ” He asked softly while she tries her best to drag his arms.  
“I want to borrow some books! I told you already”.  
“Yeah I got that katze, but wh-” he couldn't get to finish the sentence before her little hands slipped off and little 7 year old Brigitte fell to the ground.

Reinhardt sighed to himself while she stood up and started dragging him again, the little girl hadn't told him anything other than that they have to go to, and while Reinhardt had gotten used to children's unique antiques in his life, he is puzzled at Brigitte's unexplained demand.

Brigitte huffed in frustration, she was in no place to explain why now, they just have to go, and Reinhardt caves in when she showed him the little pout and frown on her face.  
“Okay, fine your old big guy here will take you, but will you explain to me later schatz?”   
“... Maybe”  
Reinhardt let out a booming laugh at that, ah kinders.  
“Alright, if the little squire wishes to go on a big journey then the knight shall follow! But say, what does your father say about this?” 

Let's just say the both of them got an earful from Torbjörn at the end of the day. And Reinhardt still didn't get the information he's been asking.

 

The next day, Brigitte ran over to the playground as soon as she arrived to her school. It didn't take her too long to find the new girl sitting alone by the trees. The girl have been transferred from Korea. Unfortunately, the language barrier meant that no one have approached her, let alone tried to be her friends.

Brigitte took a deep inhale before approaching the girl, putting a little spring on her steps.  
“Hej!” She greeted cheerfully with a wave. The girl looked up at her, giving Brigitte a small, shy wave back.  
“Brigitte!” Brigitte said, pointing to her chest, she waited for the smaller girl to respond, and when she did, Brigitte let out a sigh of relief.  
“Hana” she said, pointing to her chest, before bringing her finger and poked Brigitte's chest.  
“Bree?” Brigitte let out a blinding smile at that, she nodded eagerly before sitting down next to Hana, she reached out for the small electronic dictionary that Reinhardt had borrowed for her from the library (“it is much better than flipping pages, schnucki”), taking it out from her school bag.

Reinhardt had helped her to set the dictionary the night before, and she does what he instructed to her, typing out a simple “how are you” to the machine. Looking expectantly at Hana when the machine translates it to Korean.  
Hana had stared at Brigitte with confusion all the while, and she perked up at the sound of her native language

“I am good, you?” she asks back timidly with a slight accent, her eyes showing a small hint of fear and anxiety.  
“I am happy! Thank you for asking!” Brigitte replied with such excitement, Hana smiled at that, letting her guard down and giggled at Brigitte's enthusiasm, no one had conversed with her since she came, and she was grateful for her new friend sitting next to her.

Brigitte, however. Tilted her head with a hint of confusion at the other girl's sudden giddiness.  
“What's so funny?” She asked slowly, still confused, but finding the girl rather cute while wearing that smile.  
Hana couldn't explain to her, that she has turned Hana's mood around just by approaching her then, that she gave Hana hope that maybe, she won't be alone, everything won't be as bad as it seemed. So she simply smiled more to the other girl, and shyly giving her hand for a handshake, Brigitte smiled brightly once again at that, and taking her hand before pulling Hana into a gentle hug instead.

Brigitte never realised it, but she changed Hana's life that day.

And as the years passed Brigitte can't have it any other way, she was glad to have Hana as her friend, a special one at that. Except not everything is as good as gold.  
Hana have improved greatly at her English, speaking it like she was born with it. And that, including her friendly smile, beautiful figure, her popular game streaming, the cool girl vibe and the sass (gosh that sass) she has attracted many new people around her. Brigitte is happy for her of course, she was happy to see the small shy girl grew to be the star she is now. Still, Brigitte misses her friend.

Except that there's something wrong, Hana have been avoiding her for the last few months, and clearly by the glum look on her face, it's not just nothing. And Brig couldn't help but think that she has done something wrong for the other girl to leave and avoid her.

Brigitte sighed into her cup of hot cocoa, embracing the warmth radiating from the Styrofoam cup. She can spot her songbird from the corner of her eye, with her usual popular friends, there's Lena the speed runner, Lucio the DJ, and then there's Jamieson, the crazy chemistry guy who can make explosions out of anything who is usually followed around by his big bodyguard, Mako. She watches the group with a small smile, watching Hana in particular, she noticed then that she has missed her friend's smile, and decided to approach the group, just to see her Hana face to face again.  
“Hey guys” she said with a soft voice, the half full glass of hot cocoa still held snugly in her hands.   
“Hiya Brig! Big B, how you doin’ luv?” Lena fired with her usual cheerful voice, Brigitte can see Lucio facepalming, and Jamie cackling from where she stood with Lena. Her eyes quickly turned to see her childhood friend, facing them with an unreadable expression.  
“How is everyone doing?” She started with a simple question, her eyes still turning back to Hana once in a while.   
“Yeah about that, how about we all go for a walk around the halls?” Lucio stood up, motioning everyone else to follow him, giving a little wink to Lena and Hana. Brigitte stood still for a while, stammering out questions, before Lena grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the group.  
Hana said nothing for most of the time, and Brigitte keep looking out for Hana, neither of them have been aware of the others, and the plan they have for the two friends.  
Before they know it, they're pushed into a dark room with not much place to move around, the janitor's closet maybe?   
Brigitte opened her mouth to ask, but Jamie stopped her there and then.  
“Goodbye folks! We have chaos to do”  
“And I have to see Emily, good luck loves!”  
Hana send a deathly glare at Lucio, who smiles cheekily to her in return.  
“Sorry, looks like you two are alone now, I have to bother Satya okay goodbye Song!” He slammed the door closed, leaving the two girls speechless.  
Brigitte sighed before turning the light switch on, looking to Hana’s fidgeting hands.  
“Did I.. Did I do something wrong?” She began quietly, the question surprising Hana, she was expecting Brigitte to be mad at her, the poor girl still blames herself for everything.  
“No! No you did nothing wrong! It's just-”   
They stared and lost themselves in each other's eyes, and Hana scolds herself for being a coward, while Brigitte prayed silently to anyone out there, that she won't lose her dearest friend.   
“Whatever it is that I did, I'm really sorry, I've just.. Missed you, you know? I thought i was losing you, and I just.. Didn't want that” She admitted softly, sending the other girl a sad smile, not wanting to make her friend sad, Hana however, sobbed after hearing that sentence.  
“Hey, hey, I'm here! Its okay! What's wrong Songbird?”  
“It's all my fault!” Hana sobs harder, Brigitte stared at her with confusion, not knowing what the girl mean, and what to say.  
“I really like you, but I couldn't tell you because I'm such a coward! And my family would kill me and haunt you if they know about my feelings towards you and I just didn't want to lose you!” Brigitte stared in awe after hearing that, of course she's scared of her strict parents.  
“I didn't want them to hurt you and I'm also scared that you won't like me the same way and that you'll leave becau-”  
She was interrupted with big hands cupping her face softly she looked to see Brigitte smiling softly at her before she leaned close and hugged Hana tight. She clung to her friend tightly, sobbing harder into her shoulder, she could feel Brigitte swaying the both of them softly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear all the while, but all Hana cares about now is that Brigitte doesn't hate her. That's all she needs to know.

“I like like you too, you know” Brigitte softly said after Hana have calmed down, she looks up to Brigitte in disbelief, not having the energy to use her words, Brigitte just nodded to her.  
“I really do, I've felt it for a really long time, but I just couldn't tell you, I was afraid of how you might react to it” Hana stared at her, before sighing in content when Brigitte holds her tight again.  
“Looks like we're both cowards huh?”  
“Yeah, useless lesbians” Brigitte laughed.  
“Well, bi, but you're right” she smiled, and Brigitte's eyes welled up after seeing her old self back again.  
“May I kiss you?” the question was said softly, almost uncertain, but Hana heard it. Her eyes lit up, and before Brigitte can say anything, Hana closed the distance between their lips, feeling a strong, passionate bliss when she feels Brigitte's lips moving against hers, and for that moment, nothing else matters anymore to either of them, they stayed for what feels like years, embracing one another. And Brigitte thought to herself, that she may have changed Hana's life that day under the tree, but today, she's sure that Hana has changed her life too.

 

Neither of them thought that they'd come so far, even today, as they both walk down the aisle to be united as one for the rest of their lives, both girls couldn't believe it, they just didn't knew it'd come to be a fairytale happy ending.  
But of course Reinhardt and Ingrid knew that this day would come, they knew it from the moment Brigitte introduces Hana as her girlfriend, and Reinhardt smiled softly as he looked at both girls as they shared their first kiss as wives. And that night, when all the guests have left, and both girls are tangled in each other's embrace, they both thought of one thing.

A little act of kindness goes a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend's birthday, she has been my Hana, and I can't thank her enough for all the things she has done.  
> Thank you for reading, please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
